


Memories of Youth

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blushing, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raoul has fallen in love with the prince from a neighbouring country. But he’s uncertain if the other feel the same. (hint, he does.) Raoul decides to give him a gift, a token of his appreciation.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Memories of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my trash.

Love exhales and looks down on the ground. A soft red blush is creeping up his cheeks. He presses the stone doors open. Raoul looks up from the book in his lap. He stands up, jaw threatening to fall. Love slowly walks up to Raoul. Raoul looks at him with awe in his eyes “You’re beautiful” he says softly. Love blushes even more, his face reminiscent of summer tomatoes or june berries, “But you’re not perfect. May I?” Raoul puts down the book on the side table and reaches for the simple leather crown and gently lifts it off Love's head when he nods. He puts it down on the book. Turning around, he picks up a braided golden circlet from a leather bag hidden behind the chair. While he’s turned away from Love he asks him to close his eyes. Love lets out a quiet snort but he closes his eyes. 

Raoul gently tucks an unruly lock of Love’s auburn hair behind his ear before he places the circlet on his head. Love opens his eyes and slowly brings his hand up to the circlet. He gently brushes his fingers over the cool metal.,“Raoul...I can’t accept this” he reaches to remove the circlet but Raul grabs his wrists and pulls him close. He bends down to Love's ear and whispers, “please”. Love lets out a shaky breath before he nods. His forehead bumps against Raul’s chest. 

He takes a deep breath before stepping back. The blush is covering his entire face but he’s smiling,“Turn around for me” Love blushes even deeper but he complies. The white organza that covers the long sleeved white shirt flutters slightly. The golden stitching on the white pants shines when it catches the light. 

When Raoul brushes Love’s pale cheek he can’t help but marvel at the contrast. Love reaches up and places his hand on top of Raouls. He reaches up and carefully presses his lips on Raoul’s cheek. The setting sun bathes the room in light one last time before disappearing behind the towering mountains.


End file.
